Galilean Sorrow
by Kittie2
Summary: The life story of a Sailor Senshi name Ursa Majeur from the moon of Jupiter Callisto. Having a not so perfect family...what will end up of her?
1. Chapter One

On the over-populated Callisto, sits a Kingdom. Who rules it? King Kiros Majeur and Queen Lareina Majeur. They gave birth to three children. Two girls and a boy. Their names are Ganymede of Ganymede, Ursa of Callisto and Kya of Europa. They were normal children, brought up in a good home. But one stood in their way from life of perfection. Lives from complete happiness. Life, without sorrow.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Giggled Kya as she chased her year older sister around the backyard. She ran around on the green fields, her brown hair flying widely. Her green-blue eyes filled with happiness and hope. She was only five years old at the time. She wore one of the dresses her mother bought her.  
  
The one she was yelling to was her six-year-old sister Ursa. Her dark forest green hair pulled up into two little odangos on each side of her head, strands of silvery green perked here and there in the four buns total. She obviously took her traits from her mother. The same deep orbs of green. She, along with her sister, was giggling happily as well. They were playing a nice game of tag. They rolled together in their fields. Literally it was theirs. They were the new future Princesses of the Galilean Moons.  
  
"Hey Mom?"  
  
"Yes Ganymede?"  
  
"Can Juno come to spend the night?"  
  
"All right." Lareina replied worried. Ganymede was only 8 years old. As the only guardian for all three of her children, for she was a widow, she was feeling stress. She thought to herself, 'If only I had somebody to help me watch my children, and whoever comes along the way.'  
  
  
  
That night was a normal night. Juno, Ganymede's best friend stayed over for the night. His dark green hair always fell aimlessly over his stern eyes. Yes, he was the same age as Ganymede, but he was a mature then most boy his age.  
  
  
  
It is now nine years later; the three have grown marvelously. Along the way, Ursa, Kya, and Ganymede's uncle Io has helped their mother in raising them. Juno was usually over, part of the family. It was a perfect life.  
  
"Hey mom?"  
  
"Yes Ursa?"  
  
"Kya and I are going to the mall. Be back around eight."  
  
"How are you getting there?"  
  
"Oh, Ganymede is going to drive us."  
  
"Okay, be careful sweetie."  
  
"We will mom."  
  
They drove off in Ganymede's automobile. It was very rare to have one such as this. They were dreadfully expensive. But the Majeur family could afford it. They went to the mall, as planned. Ganymede met Juno and sat at the café, eating fast food as the two teenage girls went straight to the clothing areas. They chatted about the hottest styles and what not.  
  
  
  
Lareina looked out the window as it was getting quarter to nine.  
  
"I'm worried about them Io. They've been gone for a while."  
  
"Don't worry Lareina, there just teenagers."  
  
"Exactly my point...just teenagers."  
  
"Oh, don't get upset." He was trying to be caring as possible. "Here, I'll make you a drink. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yes Io, I would."  
  
"All right madam, I'll get it right now."  
  
"Thank you Io."  
  
"It's just a drink..." He said, looking at her confused.  
  
"I mean, with all the helping of raising the kids. Since Kiros died of that war with the Neptunian Navy, it's just been hell. But then you came along. I don't know how to repay you."  
  
"Oh, trust me, it's no problem at all. You don't need to repay me for anything."  
  
Io walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He grabbed all various fruits and sweeteners. As he set them on the marble counter next to the blender, he peered around the kitchen to make sure nobody was watching his actions. He moved his cape away from his right shoulder. With a quick move of his wrist, he had pulled out a clear, odorous liquid. He set it on the table with a smirk. "You can repay me shortly."  
  
After shopping at practically all the stores, Ursa and Kya hopped in the back seat of Ganymede's car. In the passenger seat was Juno.  
  
"Hope you ladies don't mind if I come over to your place." Juno said, giving a little wink, teasing them. They drove off towards home, the plans for the night were to stay up and watch movies, the normal thing you'd do on a Friday night 


	2. Chapter Two

"Mom, please don't go... please!" Ursa said, holding on to her mother's hand as she laid there in bed. Her once, youthful appearance was now ghost pale and her eyes had a small sadness in them. For the past couple of months, Lareina as been coughing up a storm, her skin, once so soft and perfect, now blotchy and white. Lareina looked up at her daughter, which looked so much like her when she was younger. She wasn't dying because of old age, on the contrary; she was very young. She was dying from an unknown illness that she picked up from somewhere. This disease was incurable, no vaccine for it. So she would just have to take it, which was like her attitude.  
  
She pulled something out of her shirt pocket. As she brought it up next to her, it started glowing. It was a rare pearl, which was passed down from generation to generation. She took Ursa's hand and placed the gem into her palm, squeezing it tightly.  
  
"I want you to have this... please take care of it."  
  
"Oh, mom. Why did this have to happen?" Ursa said, her eyes swelling up with tears, only to fall down her cheek and drip of her chin.  
  
"I, I don't know Ursa... but things just happened like that, don't worry about me." She said, smiling. Another cough interrupted her delicate grin. Her chest stopped rising and falling, just staying in the stage it was just at. Lareina's eyelids fell over those orbs of dark blue. Her face, having no expression in it any more. Ursa saw this and fell over her mother's chest and wept. Her tears forever stain that satin dress of her mothers.  
  
"No mom, don't go! I can't let you go..." sighing she got up and looked at the pearl in her hand, still having that shimmering glow to it. "...I will mom." She said, promising herself she would take care of the gift from her mother.  
  
"Stop right there Ursa!" Shouted her brother, entering in the doorway. Right beside him was their uncle, a devilish look on his face. "Hand that pearl over to me right now!" He said, walking towards Ursa, about to take the pearl by force. Ursa pulled away, and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ursa said, looking at her brother's eyes now filled with hate. "Mom, gave this to me." She continued, looking at her mother, laying there. "Now she is gone, and you weren't there! What kind of brother are you?"  
  
"One, that deserves to be king."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Who do you think is going to take over the position as king of these moons? You sure aren't, so just give me the pearl and everything will be fine."  
  
"Why should I? This pearl has nothing to do with our kingdom."  
  
"Oh, younger sister, I forget that mom didn't tell you the secret to it, no matter if you don't give it...then I will have to kill you for it."  
  
Ursa took a step back, almost tripping over her chair, but quickly regain her balance. "You're not getting this, and you're certainly not going to kill your own sister!" She glanced over to her uncle who didn't say anything yet, just staring at Ursa. "Io, you have to help me here. You have to!" She screamed tears of fear streaming down her face.  
  
"What's wrong niece? Can't hand your brother the simple little pearl? Dear child, I pity you. Such a small task, I would have been sure you could complete it." He made little clicking noises in his throat, and walked up next to Ganymede.  
  
"Have you both gone insane?" Ursa shouted, running past them in time before they could grab her. She looked around for Kya; she would be with her against this. Or she wouldn't? She was gone at a friend's house to spend the day with. Ursa ran out into the courtyard, the lilies dancing in the soft wind. She still clenched the pearl in her hand; she said a prayer to herself. "Oh why can't I just go to a different world? Earth would have been a good place to live. I bet they don't have betrayal and everything is peaceful there...just like I read in the books." As soon as she said this, a bright light filled the whole courtyard, and no sooner than a blink of an eye, she was gone. Disappeared into nothingness. Then, Ganymede and Io ran out into the courtyard, a couple of guards behind them.  
  
"Where did she go!?" Io shouted to Ganymede. "I thought you said she went here!"  
  
"She did! I swear." Ganymede growled, looking around the field. "Oh no." Ganymede said, blinking, realizing something. "That pearl has the power to teleport any one to anywhere... she probably wished for something and now she is there."  
  
"YOU IMBECILE! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY?!" Io shouted at Ganymede. "Oh well, we will have to search everywhere... starting now! Guards, make an all out search for Ursa! Check Europa and Ganymede!" He walked away from them, muttering to herself. "My plan was going perfect till my sister gave her that pearl..." 


End file.
